Chapter 320
Chapter 320 is titled "Greatest Power". Cover Page Volume: 34 Pg.: 71 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 6: "The Gold-Digging Priest-sama is Having a Hard time Breathing Normally". Short Summary Aokiji provokes Robin and she ends up attacking Aokiji. Aokiji quickly recovers from Robin's attack. Aokiji tries to attack Robin but is stopped by Zoro and Sanji. Aokiji grabs Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg. Luffy runs in for an attack. Aokiji freezes Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg. Luffy punches Aokiji but gets his arm frozen. Aokiji leans over and freezes Robin completely. Aokiji makes two attempts at trying to break Robin's frozen body but Luffy stops his first attempt and Usopp grabs Robin during his second attempt. Luffy orders Usopp and Chopper to bring Robin back to the Going Merry to thaw her. Luffy then challenges Aokiji to a duel. Long Summary Admiral Aokiji informs the Straw Hats that while the World Government is currently not taking them very seriously, he has analyzed them and assessed that they are a group of very determined individuals. Even though there is only a handful of them, the trouble that the Straw Hats have managed to cause have led Aokiji to believe that they will become a serious threat. He notes that the Straw Hats have grown at an extraordinary rate in the small time since Luffy acquired his first bounty; and though they have only fought other pirates up until now, he is concerned at what the future holds should they decide to pursue other quarry. Usopp wonders what is prompting all of this given that Aokiji was just out for a walk, and Aokiji adds that the Straw Hats are now especially dangerous with the addition of Nico Robin. This fires up Luffy for combat, who is now fully convinced that the Admiral is here to take his crewmate away. Aokiji ignores this as well, continuing to speak directly to Robin. He clarifies that a bounty is not only a reflection of the threat that one poses in combat, but also an indication of just how dangerous you are to the World Government. Aokiji calls attention to the fact that Robin received a very high bounty despite only being 8 years old, and has survived all these years by betraying her partners and using them as tools. With that being said, he directly asks Robin if the Straw Hats are her new tools for achieving her goals. Sanji is incensed at the attacks on Robin's character, questioning the Admiral on just what Robin did to him. Aokiji states that she has escaped from his custody before after he arrested her, but that is a story that the Straw Hats will learn soon enough. He continues by pointing out that every group that Robin has ever associated with has ended up completely annihilated, with her as the sole survivor. This further angers Luffy, who states that the past doesn't matter. This causes Aokiji to point out that Robin has already gained the group's trust, at which point, Robin has had enough. She asks the Admiral just what he's trying to do, as she seizes his body with "Treinta Flores (30 Flowers)", sprouting arms to grab him by the limbs and neck. Usopp freaks out that Robin would do this to an Admiral, while Aokiji himself casually laments that he thought Robin would be smarter than this. As Robin uses "clutch" to break his back and neck, Aokiji collapses into a pile of ice on the ground. Chopper and Usopp react frantically; with Chopper thinking he is actually dead, and Usopp wanting the group to run immediately. Aokiji slowly reforms himself from the ice, much to Usopp's dismay. He grabs a handful of grass, tosses it aside, and blows cold air at the pieces to freeze it into a sword. Aokiji attempts to slice Robin, but Zoro blocks the attack. Sanji follows this up with a kick to disarm the Admiral, while Luffy prepares an attack as well. However, Aokiji grabs Sanji's leg and Zoro's arm, just before Luffy manages to land a "Gomu Gomu no Bullet" to the Admiral's stomach. The blow doesn't move the Admiral at all; instead Luffy's arm is frozen from the contact with his body, as he proceeds to freeze Sanji's leg and Zoro's arm. Nami notes that the Admiral took down all three of their strongest members with one move, as they all collapse in pain. Chopper states that they need to be treated immediately, or they will never heal properly. Aokiji tells Robin that she's found some good friends this time, but she's still herself. Robin tells the Admiral he is wrong, but before she can finish her sentence, he puts his arms around her and freezes her solid. Luffy is absolutely infuriated at the Admiral's actions, however Aokiji tells him that Robin will live as long as she is thawed properly. He notes at the same time however, that her body is very brittle, and if she breaks apart, she will die. Aokiji then attempts to smash Robin with his fist, though he prefaces it as if he is giving a hypothetical demonstration. Luffy arrives barely in time to move Robin, but they are still right by Aokiji, so he attempts to follow up with a stomp to destroy her body. This time Usopp arrives at the last second to move Robin out of harm's way, leading to Luffy being stepped on. Luffy rolls away from Aokiji, and tells Chopper and Usopp to get Robin back to the ship immediately to thaw. Aokiji tells the crew not to bother saving a woman like Robin. Nami attempts to hit the Admiral with her Clima Tact, stating that the pirate world is filled with women like Robin. Aokiji questions just how much Nami knows this pirate world, before casually swatting her aside. This springs Zoro and Sanji into action once again, but Luffy stops them both, telling them that he wants to fight the Admiral alone. Luffy then asks Aokiji to settle the matter "man to man". Aokiji agrees, but warns Luffy that the fight will be to the death. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The World Government has not been taking the Straw Hat Pirates seriously, due to them exclusively fighting other pirates, but this will change after confirming the addition of Nico Robin. *A bounty takes how dangerous a person is to the World Government into account, as well as combat prowess. *More of Nico Robin's past is revealed. **Robin received her first bounty at the age of 8. **Every group that Robin has associated with has been annihilated, with her as the only remaining survivor. **Aokiji encountered Robin at some point in the past, but she was able to escape him. *Robin attacks Aokiji, which begins a fight with the crew. **Aokiji freezes Robin's whole body. **Aokiji effortlessly overpowers Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami. *Usopp and Chopper take the frozen Robin to the Going Merry after Aokiji attempts to break her. *Luffy challenges Aokiji to a duel. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 227 (p. 2-14) *Episode 228 (p. 15-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 320 it:Capitolo 320